We all need to grow up sometime
by Acestin
Summary: Being on the Teen Titans meant putting off personal things for the safety of Jump City and everyone in it. Now, years later and no more Teen Titans, how will the two most opposite people get along? BBxRae after a bit, maybe some other couples... *wink wink* Stronger language will be used later in the story too!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Teen Titan F.F. so please, read with a pinch of salt. I'm not very skilled with righting but I love it anyway. This isn't as long as a story as I usually wright but I didn't POUR heart and soul in this part because it was just for set-up. I want to improve my stories, so if you, the reader, have any constructive criticism, please share it with me.**

* * *

Jump city. An ordinary, lively city with ordinary people. Once a crime ridden city, but thanks to the Teen Titans, all that changed. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. The Titans. Known by every citizen and criminal in Jump City. The Titans were the best thing to happen to the once small but now prosperous city. In the teams prime, they helped bring down the most powerful of foes. But nothing lasts forever.

After Jump City's crime rate dropped below 1%, the team was no longer needed. Also, at this point in time, the teen in Teen Titans no longer fit because everyone on the team were now adults. Even the two youngest and smallest, Beast Boy, 19, and Raven, 18 no longer looked like teens. In there younger years, Raven would grow only in muscle mature into a more feminine figure and, not knowing it, would stay at her height while Beast Boys' muscle mass would grow and his height too, now tower over her by 6 inches in the next year. Cyborg and Robin were both 22. Robin was now more muscular and Starfire, 20, would stay the same.

Then, one day, Robin called a team meeting. Unlike the usual meetings, Robin was sitting with the team on the couch. Everyone knew that something was up. Robin, looking down, suggested ending the team. No objections were made. The last call, which happened almost 3 months ago, was just a petty robbery. So, starting that day, the Teen Titans were no more. The city gave them a private ceremony, thanking them for there service. The T tower would be maintained in case if a new team would show up.

Robin became Nightwing and started free-lancing around Jump City. Cyborg went on the road to help those with lost limbs, saying how cybernetic parts can help them like they help him. Starfire went back to her home world to rule over her people, but staying in touch with Nightwing. Beast Boy became a spokesmen for Eco-friendly products, being green and having the superpower to change into animals really helped. Raven said she had business to attend to with her mother.

Now 3 years later, the city is still growing and prosperous. "Having the ability to change into animals and see from their perspective lets me feel… CUT! ...I'm way to hungry to do this right now..." A young green man yells as he sighs with frustration. A studio bell rings and crew rush to the set to reset it. "Alright, lets break for lunch!", a director yells with a megaphone. As the green man walks to his trailer, he sees his old best friend. "Hey Cyborg, how have you been?" the green man asks as he hugs Cyborg. "I've been doing great Beast Boy." Beast Boy laughs as he says,  
"Its not Beast Boy anymore man. I go by my last name for public things, but my first for private things."  
"Alright, but your still a grass stain… Garfield." Garfield laughs as his buddy makes fun of his first name. "Anyway tin can, wanna grab a bite? They just got down setting up lunch. They have sushi~~" The two walk towards the food table laughing.

"So, have you heard from the others?" Garfield asks Cyborg as he takes a bite out of his tofu burger. "Naw man. Robin, or 'Nightwing', is like a ghost now. Starfire has- well she's on another world so that's explanation enough. So anyway, what kinda ad you shooin' here?" Cyborg ask's as he inhales pieces of sushi. "What about Raven?", Garfield asks, ignoring Cyborgs question. Cyborg almost chokes.  
"I forgot all about her Garfield. Iv only heard what you heard, and that was close to a year ago." Garfield sighs, "Man… I cant believe she left so quick. So didn't even say goodbye to me, and I thought me and her were getting so close."

After a quick talk, Cyborg goes back on the road and Garfield goes to finish the shoot. By the time Garfield finish's the shoot, it was near dark. As it turns out, the director had a very bad case of O.C.D. , forcing every line and prop to be P-E-R-F-E-C-T. Garfield walks into his nice apartment, wishing being an ad guy for eco-friendly junk paid more. He set his eco-friendly electric sucking P.O.S car keys on the counter. His apartment is a 2 bed and 1 bath, with a roomy living room that connects to the kitchen and dinning room. "Ugh… I hate my life.." Garfield complains to no one as he flops onto his couch and clicks on his TV. "What should I make...tofu? Na… I'm getting sick of that. I guess I wont eat anything then..." Garfield then grabs a beer from the fridge, (Garfield is 21 and yes, there are vegan friendly beers and wines) , starts drinking and flipping through channels "...I need a girlfriend… *sip* ...yep… I wonder how Raven is..." Garfield cant even think anymore, the beer relaxed his already exhausted body further and is having trouble staying awake. "Raven..." Garfield says with a sleepy sigh.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_ "UHG! Five more minutes…." **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** "SHUT UP!" Garfield yells as he smashes a fist onto his alarm clock. "...I hope today is Saturday..." Garfield says as he sits up in his bed and reaches for his phone. "Sweet, it is. I don't have work today and tomorrow. I have the full weekend to my self. I'm going to sit back, and play some of my new games I got for my computer…. and Im talking to myself… I need a roommate bad..." Garfield then preforms his morning duty's, cleaning, making food, personal maintenance, etc. Garfield dresses in a white t-shit and worn blue jeans. "Time to boot up my baby," Garfield says as he pushes the power button on his $3,000 desktop computer. "Ok… lets check if any good games are out... What? If you have any console version of 'Brain Exploders 2: Return of the Ooze Bags' and it was produced before 2008, and you ship it to...you get a free, one-time use code, that will deposit $80 IN YOUR ONLINE WALLET?! I HAVE LIKE 3 BACK IN MY OLD ROOM IN THE TOWER!" Garfield bolts towards his apartment door, swiping is car keys on the way.

As Garfield approaches the front door of the tower, he is stopped by two guards. "Stop. You cant enter unless you are either superhero or a part of the maintenance crew." Garfield, without hesitation, pulls out his old I.D. that had his superhero info on it. One of the guards snatches the I.D. "Beast Boy.. Green... everything, height of… HA!… Weight… HAHA!"  
"I wasn't THAT small!..." Garfield states as he grows frustrated. The guard reads the rest of the I.D. , and allows him to pass but stops at the door. One of the guards whispers to the other, "I only let him pass because I want to see what the Titans security system is like. I doubt that superhero wanna-be never even seen Beast Boy in person." Garfield jabs his thumb into the finger scanner and puts his eye up to the retinal scanner. _Swish_. The door slides open and Garfield leaves the two guards dumfounded.

"I missed this place," Garfield says as he walks down a darken hall towards his room, "Still looks the same… Ah. My old room." _Swish._ "AW GOD!" Garfield yells at the smell of his room. "The never cleaned it?" Then a bio hazard mask rolls into sight. "...I guess they TRIED… Man, how did I live in this place? There is black mold growing!? I'm just going to get my things and make like a tree and get out of here!" After a few minutes of searching, Garfield finds his old stash of rare games. "I knew these things would be worth keeping. And Raven said there are trash… well… these games do kind of suck." He picks up the box and leaves his room.

As Garfield walks down the hall, he stops at Raven's old room. "It can't hurt to go in..." As he enters, he notices that nearly all of Ravens' things are still there. Including her meditation mirror. "If I were Raven, I wouldn't leave this thing in the open, let alone leave it here." As he picks up the mirror, the handle burns his hand. "Gah! Did she place a barrier on it or something?"As he looks into the mirror, he can see a faint red tint to glass. "Something doesn't… look right." Garfield makes the mistake of focusing on the mirror and he is then drawn in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" _**SMACK!**_ Garfield lands with a painful belly flop to hard rock and dirt. "Ow..." Garfield says with a face full of dirt as he stands up. He takes a look around, the sky is now a more bright red, floating off in the distance appears to be lava. The temperature has increased by 40 degrees at least. Instead of ravens being everywhere, its now just there skeletons. "Wow… Nevermore got a little… different." In the distance he can see eight iron clad doors. Within minutes, Garfield was able to walk to the doors. "Hmm...nine doors… ah, I know. Happy, Timid, Brave, Rude, Rage, Knowledge, Love, and Sloth. Raven must have locked up her major emotions. So that means shes a bigger buzz kill then before."

"Beast Boy?" A emotions voice came from the middle door. It sounded very desperate. He walks towards where the voice came, "Yep. Although I don't go by it anymore. So which emotion are you?" "I'm Raven." The voice responds.  
"Yea, I know you are a Raven but not Raven Raven, so are you Happy? I like happy."  
"No! Its me, RAVEN, the real one, Iv been locked in here for… I don't know how long. Just get me out of here!"  
"Ok, but if your lying, your going right back in." Garfield then shape-shifts into a rhino and charges at the door, breaking it off its hinges. "Uhg… its been awhile since I did that." Garfield says as he streches. A blue Raven then steps out from behind the door, which also was a door leading into a personally jail world. "Thank You Beast Boy"  
"Its not Beast Boy its just Garfield now, and how did you get in there?" Garfield asks, a little confused with the fact that the door that looks like it leads to no-where really has a some-where behind it. "One word: Rage"

"Rage locked you up? I thought you had her under control." Garfield asks with fear in his voice. Raven walks up to him, "First off, nothing is in complete control of anything. Second, my father has a powerful influence on corrupted souls and emotions. And Third… I forgot to check my emotions..." "So why aren't the other emotions begging for help?" Garfield ponders.  
"We were all locked up for so long, I couldn't express any emotion if I wanted to, so it weaken them." Raven explains as Garfield hears moans coming from behind the doors. "Why did Rage lock up your emotions?" Raven looks towards the doors.  
"You know where I draw my power right?" Raven asks. Garfield nods. "Well, my father strengthen Rage and told her to lock up my primary emotions, the ones that can't die. She did, and I was then vary weak power-wise and in a comma-like sleep. I was then able to focus my mind to travel to Nevermore and that's when Rage locked me up. Right now my body is being controlled by Rage, assisting my father, doing petty task's. Rage despises him and wishes nothing more then to destroy him, but my father is controlling her. I can break the bond but I need my main emotions here, including Rage." Garfield nods, "Raven, I can get the doors open but… how do we get Rage here?" Raven shrugs, "That part is something we need to think of when we get there. Just leave the magic to me. Now please. Open the doors."

The emotions were weak all around, but Happy, Brave, and Knowledge were the strongest, Garfield figured Raven was happy to be out, ready to fight Rage, and thinking up a plan to get Rage where they need her, but when it came to the last door, which housed Love, she was the strongest emotion compared to the rest. Garfield blushed when she began kissing him all over his face, but eventually peeled her off. "I'm not ever going to try to process that..." Garfield said to himself. As all the emtions gather, Timid, Happy, and Love form there own little group, whispering and laughing (blushing and hiding for Timid) and looking at Garfield. "Umm… Raven… what know?" Garfield says looking back and forth between Raven and the other three emotions. Raven looks at Garfield. "Don't worry about the rest. Give us..."  
"An hour" Knowledge interrupts.  
"Yes… Thank you Knowledge…" Raven says in a sarcastic tone. Garfield decides to walk towards the group of Raven's and ask them what's up. But before he can, he feels a hand on his back and a darker shade of Love's color walks in front of him. "Umm… What emotion are you? You look like Love but you are a darker shade?" Garfield asks as he removes the emotions hand. The emotion smirks as she sizes up him, "You look… delicious. My name is L-" Before the emotion can finish, Raven, with a deep red blush, covers the emotions mouth. "Shes no one! She just popped up, I don't know what emotion she is!" Raven says speedy as she drags the mysterious emotion away.

Garfield kills time by tic tak toe with Brave in the dirt. As it turns out, being brave is a bad thing sometimes. Brave kept making hasty moves to keep Garfield from winning, only to screw her self over in long run. By the time they stopped, it was 10-3, Garfield won. "Beast boy, everything is ready. All we need now is to get Rage here. We need to figure out how. We need to draw her back into Nevermore." With a bit of thinking, Garfield got an idea. "Happy and love. Please come here." Happy happily skipped over and Love sauntered over while she batted an eyelash towards Garfield. "Ok… So. This is my plan. Rage mostly hates nice emotions, such a Happy, and can't really hate Brave since there kind of the same. So, just like what happened the first time I went into your mind, we do it with Rage. So… Happy… tickle fight?..."  
"YAY!" Happy jump onto Garfield and the fight began.

After an exhausting tickle fight, Garfield was on the ground, and Happy dancing around about. "Love, step forward." Garfield said as he sit's up. "Yes… Beasty…?" Love ask in a warm tone, adding a little erotic tension to 'Beasty'. To everyone's surprise, Garfield pulls down Love and kisses her. A passionate kiss that makes every one of Ravens' emotions gawk. The real Raven pulls up her hood to hide a deep red blush, "BEAST BOY!" Raven yells as she kicks his side. "My emotions are not for booty calls!"  
"I don't know about you, but I am alw-" The mysterious dark purple emotions' mouth is covered by red energy before she complete the sentence. "You all sicken me…" A demonic voice rings throughout Nevermore. Everyone know where it came from. Rage. As the more brave emotions take a stand, the more timid ones retreat to the back of the group. Raven and Garfield take point. As the four red-eyed emotion floats down from the sky, her boats turn the stone around her glowing red. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, green one." Rage sneers as she takes a step forward.  
"Beast Boy, distract Rage while we prepare the spell." Raven says as she rounds up her emotions. "Uhh… How?!" Garfield asks as he points to Rage.  
"Find a way." Raven says irritated. Garfield begins to sweat. He takes a few hesitant steps towards Rage. "Hey… uhhh… Ra-Rage… What's a moth's life motto? Always look on the bright side… hehe" "You make me sick!" Rage yells as she charges Garfield.  
"AH!" Garfield morphs into a bird and fly's away.  
"Don't run, you will only die tired." Rage spits as she takes off after Garfield. Garfield then turns into a fly to evade Rages' sight. "You can't hide for long." Rage says as she gives an evil smile.

"Beast Boy! The spell is ready!" Raven yells from the ground. Rage hears this and turns towards Raven. "YOU!" Rage snarls at Raven and fly's towards her. _**CRASH!**_ Rage impacts the ground and leaves a crater. "I locked you up, now I'm going to kill you." Raven then prepares to fight, but before she can get a strike, Rage smashes a fist into her jaw. "I don't want to use my powers. I want to feel your bones break and feel the warmth of your blood on my hands. Using powers would only make things less personal." As Raven struggles to get up, Rage kicks her side, causing sickening crunches and cracks. "GAH!" Raven cry's out in pain and roles over. Rage steps over to Raven and puts a foot on her throat. "Your weak. All of you." Rage adds pressure to Ravens throat. "Including Beast Boy. He's not ever here to protect his friend." Rage is positioning her foot to crush Ravens wind pipe. Before she can finish off Raven, a large green hand grabs Rages' shoulder and throws her. Rage jumps to her feet. "Who dare's to oppose..." A giant green beast cuts her off as it walks towards her, teeth bared and hands clenched into fists. "Who are you?" Rage demands. The beast only growls in response. "No matter, you will die as well!" Rage yells as she fly's towards the beast, charging her arm to punch. Before she can strike, the beast slaps Rage out of the air, causing Rage to tumble and role as she hits the ground.

"Rage is down! We need to perform the spell!" Raven says as she rushes over to Rage. The green beast stays idle, away from Rage and the other emotions. As the other emotions rush over, they go into the lotus position and form a circle around Rage. As every emotion and Raven is in position, Raven starts to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Soon, the other emotions join in.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Rage starts to recover from the heavy strike. As she stands, she takes a look around to assess the situation. "I will not give up my chance to enter and destroy this world!" Rage yells in Trigons' voice. Rage fly's towards Raven and charges up a punch. Rage then throws the punch at Raven but hits a magical wall, which sends Rage flying back. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Just like that, Rage collapses. The beast cautiously walks over to emotions. Timid is frightened and hides behind Brave. It begins to sniff the unconscious Rage. The beast turns into Garfield, "We will need to talk about that later, but for right now, Beast Boy, everything is ok. I can take control of my body."  
"Ok… but I thought there would be… I don't know, a bigger struggle with Rage."  
"Beast Boy… magic is not always a thing you can see. When it is visible, its usually due to lack of control and/or large amount of magic flow. The spell we performed on Rage was not powerful at all. All it did was make a barrier around her, cutting off all mental signals between my father and Rage." "Oh… Also Raven, its not Beast Boy. Its Garfield."

"Beas- Garfield, when I get control over my body, I don't know where I'll be exactly, so make sure to stick around the tower for a few hours. I will make my way there." Raven say's as she repairs to leave Nevermore. "Ok… but wait. Why do you want me there when you get back?" Garfield asked. Raven was already gone. "Well, I guess I'll be going too." Garfield say's as he begins to stretch.  
"Aww… Please don't go! Not yet!" Love pleads.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Garfield responds.  
"Well fine." Love pouts.  
"Bye bye Gar." Happy waves.  
"Farewell." Knowledge waves.  
"B-bye." Timid whispers.

When Garfield returns, the mirror is not longer hot and does not have a red tint to it. "Raven said to wait her for a few hours. I wonder if my old game station is here…" Garfield walks off the main room. "Sweet. It's still here." Garfield opens the game station. "Hey, I haven't seen this game in a long while." He hits the power button and sits on the couch with the controller. What seems like a few minutes playing was really a few hours. _Swish._ Raven then walks in. "Wow. Such a nostalgic feeling." Raven monotones as she walks in. "Yea, just missing the others." Garfield say's as he pauses his game.  
"What have you heard about the others?" Raven asks.  
"Well. Cyborg is still doing what he's been doing but is back in town for a bit. Robin is… no one knows where he is. Star is still back home." Garfield explains then yawns as he lays back on the couch. Raven walks over to the couch and sits a foot away from him. "What have you been doing, Garfield?" Raven asks looking straight ahead. "Well, I've been doing TV ads here and there." Raven shoots a surprised look at Garfield. "So you have a real job? I thought you would just make money doing video game competitions." Raven says as she looks ahead again.

"Raven. We all have to grow up sometime… But we don't have to completely grow up." Garfield grabs the game controller and starts playing. He could swear he heard a giggle from Raven, but not sure if was just the girl on the game laughing. "Do you have an apartment, Garfield?" Garfield doesn't look away from the game, "Yea, why?"  
"I need a place to stay." Raven says nonchalantly. Garfield stops playing and looks over at Raven. "Uhh… You mean like, with me?" Garfield asks. Raven nods. "Um… Ok I guess."  
"I'll pack my things." Raven says as she gets up and walks away.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for any sort of mistake(s) I made with spelling, grammar, etc. I try my best to fix those. Like I said up top, this was just to set things up. I hope it wasn't too painful to read. Please, I would really love to better myself, so any pointers or anything helpful I'd love.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sound of a door unlocking fills the empty, dark apartment, Garfield and Raven walk in and Garfield flips on the light. "Here we are." Garfield says gesturing towards his apartment.

"Wow," Raven says with a monotone voice, "Its clean. Surprising for you." Raven smirks as she levitates over to place her suitcase on the kitchen table. "Hey!" Garfield whines. "I hope you know that I have changed..." after he says this, Raven looks at the over flowing trash can. "...I changed for the most part." Garfield says while rubbing his neck, sheepishly. "Any way. The other bedroom is under repairs.. A water pipe busted above the room and it flooded while I was away on vacation. So you can have my room. I'll sleep here on the couch." Garfield had already been sleeping on the couch for the past few days since he has been gaming more often now. "Hey. Where was your body? When we came out of Nevermore, where was your body?" Garfield asked as he opened up the fridge to find a snack. Raven sits on the couch and opens a book she brought, "Strangely, at my favorite café drinking my favorite tea. Turns out my emotions also share my tastes. That is what took so long. I was so happy to be back, I drank the tea and ordered another, listen to a few poems and left." Raven says while letting a sigh of realize out. "Ok... well I'm going out to get somethings from the store. Need anything?" Garfield asks as her grabs a coat. "Tea." Raven responds quickly.

Garfield didn't come back 'till 11:30 PM. He happened to bump into a friend from work and invited Garfield to a party. There friend was getting some liquor for the party. Garfield may be 21 but he didn't want to get drunk. So he took a couple of shots, danced some. Got a girls number and left. What felt like a few hours was really most of the evening. When he got back, Raven was asleep on the couch, book on the floor, hood down. The TV was on but not vary loud. A single light was on next to the couch and her cloak wrapped around her, doing a terrible job of keeping her warm. Garfield can't help but smile. He set his car keys on the kitchen counter along with his coat and picked Raven up bridal style. She mustn't have been in a deep sleep because she grunted then wrapped her arms around is neck for support and nuzzled into his chest. Garfield blushed but then waved it off as instinct. He then entered the bedroom and tried to lay her down but she wouldn't let go of his neck. He was able to slip away from her and unclasped her cloak and folded it up and placed it on the nightstand. Garfield then pulled a blanket over Raven and kissed her forehead goodnight. He then turned off all the lights and the TV and then wrapped his arms around himself and went to sleep.

It was 9:45 AM when Garfield woke up. He sat up and took the blanket off that he was tangled in. Garfield then stumbles to the bathroom. He opens the door and... sees a naked Raven. He only gets a glimpse of her lower back before Raven uses her magic to slam the door shut on Garfield's face. As he recovers from a face full of door, he begins to speak, "I'm SO sorry Raven. I forgot you were here. I didn't see anything I swear," that was a lie. "I only seen your back," that was sorta the truth. "I seen your back countless times." that was true. No response."Raven I'm sorry. How about I make you some breakfast?" ...Nothing. Not even a grunt. "Raven?" Garfield knocks on the door. The door opens. "AH!" Garfield flinches and throws up his arms to block a attack that never comes. Garfield looks around and sees that Raven just walked past him to go make tea. "Raven? Arn't you going to... Hit me?" Garfield asks confused.

"Why would I do that?" Raven asks while making pouring tea into a tea kettle.

"I walked in on you in the bathroom...?" Raven stopped and looked at him.  
"You said you just seen my back, right?" Garfield nods. "No harm then. I'm a little upset you walked in without knocking, but I figured I would let it slide since this is day one." Garfields' jaw was on the floor. "Did you just talk about your feelings?!" Raven grunts a little while waiting for the water to boil. "I read in a book somewhere that it would be better if I calmly talked about my emotions and feelings with someone then bottling them up. It helps me vent without loosing control. Garfields' jaw is now on the lower floor.

A few hours past. Garfield knocks on the bedroom door. "Raven, I'm going out to get somethings for dinner. Want to come with so you can pick out something or you want me to make something vegan?"

Ravens voice comes from the other side, "I am a little busy at the moment. Can you just get some fruit?" Garfield looks in his wallet and finds some coupons for fruits.

"Will do. Call me on the house phone if you need anything. I already put my number in it for you." Garfield heads out the door. While driving down the road, his phone rings. Its Raven. Garfield accepts the call. "Hello" Garfield says.

"Garfield umm...can you...can you please pick up some doughnuts... like jelly filed?" Garfield giggles, "Haha... What? You want some jelly filled doughnuts? I will but why, may I ask?" Garfield trys not to giggle. "I want something sweet ok?! I had one at the café the other day. I really liked it... and I really want some right now ok?" Garfield smiles while containing laughter.

"I'll get some, I promise." Garfield did as he said. He went to his favorite doughnut place that also made vegan-friendly products, got a half dozen, 3 vegan, 3 non. Garfield arrives home and places the box on the counter. Raven was quietly reading, she hadn't even noticed him come in. He decides to play a trick and scare her. Garfield sneaks up behind the couch and silently approaches Rave. "BOO!" Garfield yells as he grabs Raven. Raven lets out a squeal and uses her magic to hurl a book from the coffee table at his face, smashing his nose, causing it to bleed. "Ow! Geez Raven it was just a joke." Garfield complains as he pinches his nose. "You should know better then to sneak up on someone. Hey, did you get the doughnuts?" Garfield points over to the box,

"The ones with white icing are vegan. The others are yours. Could you be kind and hand me a wet wash cloth from the bathroom?" Garfield asks as he goes over to the sink to let his nose bleed. Raven walks over to him, "Are you forgetting I have healing powers?" She says as she begins to heal his nose. "Oh yea. Its been awhile since I seen you. I forgot."

"These are good." Raven says in her infamous monotone voice. Garfield has already finished his 3rd doughnut while Raven is still working on her 1st. "They are pretty good. I found them about 2 months ago. They nice people." Garfield says as he wipes the jelly from his face. "What you doing later tonight?" Garfield asks as he closes the box.

"No. Why?" Raven asks taking another nibble of her doughnut.

"I was wondering if you wanna go out and getting something... Not like a date or anything. I just don't feel like cooking for dinner tonight and we both need to eat." Raven stopped and looked at Garfield. "Sure, I guess. What time?" Raven says, licking some jelly from her lip. Garfield smiles,

"Lets see. Its 1:58 Pm as of right now, lets leave at 6:30. We should get to the place I have in mind at around 7. Sound good?"

"I guess." Raven responded finishing her doughnut. "I'll be in the room." Raven said as she walked over to the door. "And by the way, I'll be out of here within weeks."

"Oh... I mean. You can stay here as long as you want. You ain't hurting me none. Please, stay as long as you want." Raven only blinks and heads off to the bedroom. "And wear something nice, please."

Garfield hopes onto the couch and clicks the TV on to kill time.

5 PM. Its getting darker out but the suns not setting yet. Garfield knocks on the bedroom door, "Rae, if you want to make to the restaurant on time then you should start getting ready if you don't want to rush at the last minute."

"Don't call me Rae. And I'll be ready to leave at 6:20 or so." Raven reply's from behind the door. Garfield instinctively rubs the back of his neck and has a goofy grin of his face, "Yeah... Got it. Sorry." "Just worry about yourself, Garfield. I will be ready on time." With that, Garfield walks off. He walks into the laundry room to find a nice outfit. He settles on a gray formal vest, a light blue undershirt, complete black tie and black dress pants. By the time Garfield shower and changes, its 6 PM. Garfield slicks his hair back rolls up his sleeves to reveal a few tribal tattoos that go from his middle forearm up. Somehow the colors don't clash in person. Raven steps out of the bath room. She is wearing a short lace dark blue emerald sundae dress with sleeves. It goes well with her gray skin, dark hark hair, and black painted nails. Other then small amounts of make-up on her face to go with her dress, she is rocking her natural beauty. "Damn..." Garfield can't contain himself. From his view, her eyes sparkle and the dress complement her new feminine curves. Raven pulls her hand to her mouth a blushes, "What are you looking at?" Raven asks defensively.

"Oh. I'm sorry... You look beautiful. Stunning more like it." Its almost 6:15 PM now, its almost dark now. "Garfield. We should head out soon." Raven pulls her cloak over her and pulls up her hood. "Hey, what are those tattoos for?" Raven asks gesturing to the ink on his upper arms. "...and why do they look like there in different styles?" Garfield rubs his left arm,

"Oh, I got them a few months ago. They look like different styles because there from different parts of the world." He slaps his left arm, "This one is from a Native American tribe in the Great Planes." He slaps his right, "This one is from a nomadic people in most southern part of Asia. Siberia if I remember." He slaps his chest. "One here too. From South African tribe. They all have the same meaning. 'Animal'. I figured that if I was going to get marked, better make it something that's connected to me, right? I wanted to get something that connects me to all the animals in the world." Raven looks at him straight in the eye, "That's a stupid reason..." She deadpans.

"What... N-no its not!... Is it really?" Garfield whines. Raven nods.

"...but they do look neat. We should get going. Its almost 6:30 now." Raven heads for the door.

"Ok... Hey! You did say there neat! That's a plus! YEAH!" Garfield pumps his fist into the air.

"So where is this place we are going to?" Raven asks as she gets into the car.

"Its a new place I found. During the day, there a simple coffee shop. But after 5, they close for an hour and transform into a formal restaurant. Its really neat because its almost a completely different place after 5." Raven turns on the radio, uninterested in what Garfield is saying. The CD HUD comes up and a title appears. Missill – "Forward" Garfield bobs his head to the beat. Raven listens to the first few lyrics to see if she likes it. The first few lyrics come fairly quickly in the song.

 _I go forward in my steps, forward in my mind state  
_ _Forward the direction that it spins off the dubplate  
_ _Make them step on back  
_ _You need your dance to catch a fire I can help you with that  
_ _See we ain't time wasting, some call it money pacing  
_ _I'm just so determine them vermin ain't forward facing  
_ _Can't hold it back, don't hold it back  
_ _Try blocking up my lane and just watch me react  
_ _Now how they gonna shake me, no they can't break me  
_ _Dance I annihilate clientèle lately  
_ _I'm way pass the point of caring if you rate me  
_ _I'm dealing with my evils in life they try an' chase me_

 _Forward, in this life you've got to move forward  
_ _You see the tune we bus' it name forward  
_ _And if you want the wheel' just bawl forward..._

Raven doesn't care for the rest. She heard the meat of the song and got the moral. She looks over at Garfield and hes slightly lip syncing to the music. She cant help but... admire that he likes this song. It gives a good message. You must move forward. Another lyric hits her.

 _It ain't hard to find a scene of a crime  
_ _And I don't support you can tell by my rhyme  
_ _Another life wasted, blood down the drain, you know it stay happening again and again  
_ _That's not progressive, backwards the message  
_ _That's why we boost life. Greet we say bless-ed  
_ _No matter how your dress-ed while some stay stress-ed  
_ _We keep positive look ahead.  
_ _There's one way we move..._

 _Forward, in this life you've got to move forward  
_ _You see the tune we bus' it name forward  
_ _And if you want the wheel' just bawl forward..._

That part hits her hard. She looked at Garfield during this part. He got really into it. 'When did he get so serious about these kinda things?' Raven thinks to herself. Garfield catches her staring at him, "What?" He gives her a big, fangy grin. Raven blushes and turns her head, "N-n-othing. I was just... thinking. Ya, thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Garfield questions.

"How much you have changed. You haven't played any jokes on me. Made fun of me. Test me. Any thing. You even respected my privacy. How much you have changed its... a little scary." Garfield laughs, "Trust me, I haven't changed all that much. I just have more serious things to do. I still play games, goof off, watch TV and all my normal things." Raven sighs and closes her eyes,

"Yea but...your so much more mature. I thought you would always would remain that child... I kind of hoped you would you too. You were... adorable..." Raven snaps her eyes open and her cheeks flush a bright pink and her eyes grow wide. "...Did you just say I was adorable..." Garfield glances over at her. "Shut up!" Ravens' face is beet red now. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean... uhhh... Shut up!" Raven crosses her arms and looks out the window. No one said a word for a few minutes until Garfield breaks the silence, "You know... As I said... I didn't change that much..." he gives her a wink and continues to drive.

Garfield pulls up to the curb and parks the car. "There it is." Garfield says, pointing at a restaurant called 'Maris'. The place itself had a few people in it. The restaurant was vary respectable and lightly formal. No reservations are allowed so everyone gets a chance at a table. There are a few larger tables towards the back but mostly couples table towards the front. Perfect for a date. "This is nice to be honest with you." Raven says investigating the place. As Garfield and Raven walk into the building, they are greeted with a waiter, "Good evening. Two?" Garfield nods. "Ok, follow me." The waiter leads them to a table in the middle of the dinning room. Not too close to the window and not too close to the large tables. "My name is Jake. I'll be serving you." Raven and Garfield take there seats. "Here are the menus, would you like me to stay so you can order your drinks right away or do you want time?"

"I'll just have a coffee and she will have..." Garfield looks at Raven with a raised brow, "Tea or something else?"

"Tea" Raven responds dryly

"Black Coffee with sugar and tea. We will also pay the extra $5 and would like to have those both fresh brewed, if that's not too trouble." Garfield smiles as asks polity.

"No trouble at all, sir. I'll be back soon with your drinks. I can also tell Theo that you are here, if you want me to Mr. Logan." Jake, the waiter, says as the finises writing the drinks on the note pad.

"Sure."

"Alright. Those drinks will be ready soon." Jake leaves to the kitchen.

"Who's Theo?" Raven asks confused.

"Oh. He's the owner. We meet when he seen me eating here. As it turns out I saved his father about two years ago. He was so scared for his dad. He said that his father was elderly and was weak and frail. He was terrified was never going to see his dad alive again. He told me that he was happy when he seen him in the hospital fine. Not even a scratch. Ever since he has been trying to thank me in person but was never able to get close. Then he seen me here and explained to me what I explained to you. He kept trying to give me things so I told him, 'Hey, all I ask is for you to never close down. I love the food!' He laughed and said alright. Ever since, I eat here once a week." Garfield explained the story while flipping through the menu. "Wow," Raven said astonished, "that's... noble of you not to ask for anything in return for such a deed when you could have."

"Garfield! It's good to see you!" A largish hairy Greek looking man walks quickly towards the table at which Raven and Garfield are sitting. Garfield gets up and hugs the man. "Garfield! Who's is this LOVELY long woman? Is she your girlfriend? She must be!"

"This is Raven. And where not-" Theo interrupts Garfield.

"Raven!? Thee Raven? I always knew you two would end up together. You make a great couple!"

"N-no Theo. I'm just having dinner with her. That's all." Garfield admits, blushing and rubbing his neck. "Really? I thought you two would... Oh well. I forgot to introduce myself!" Theo takes a bow and holds out an open hand. Raven places her hand in Theos open hand. "I'm Theo Baros." Theo kisses the top of her hand then stands up. "Garfield. I will personally prepare your food for this evening since you brought a friend."

"Thank you Theo. That will be great." Garfield pats his friends' shoulder. At that moment, the waiter comes back, "Here are your drinks. One coffee and tea. Fresh brewed."

"Jack," Theo starts, "Take the rest of the day off. Were not busy and I'll take over this table. I'll pay you for a fulls days work so don't worry about that." Jack smiles nods,

"Thank you."

"So!" Theo claps his hands and looks at Garfield and Raven. "What shall it be?"

After the meal was done, Raven and Garfield stay a bit longer and chat. "So you went through private schooling?"

"Yea." Garfield takes a sip of his second cup of coffee. "I have a full High School education and about 8 years of collage crammed into 2 years. I focused mostly on chemistry. I also dabbled with a lot of things. Such as electronics, avionics, biology, mechanics, and other odd things. I'm qualified to do a lot of things. A. Lot." Garfield stressed the words 'a lot'. Raven sat wide-eyed.

"Wow. You been busy. I can't believe you have had time to have a life." Garfield laughed and smack his hand on the table. "I know! But really, I never stopped. No breaks."

"Garfield, we all have a large amount of funds. Why don't you move out into a bigger apartment or a house? Also, with you education, you should be able to find a job." Raven rested her arms and laid on the table.

"Well... I donated most of my money to charity and I figured I don't need a big house so why get a job with a high pay grade? I don't have to work hard and my pay is good for where I am in life. Work smarter, not harder."

"Wow." Raven nods. "Sounds like you have your life figured out."

"Well... I mean I guess somethings I have planned out. I still need to find that special someone." Raven chocked on her tea a little bit. "You? Finding the 'one'?! Don't make me laugh. You can't settle down." "I don't Raven, I mean you thought I wouldn't be able to function on my own." Garfield gestures towards his car and cloths, "I think I proved you wrong there." Garfield smirks as he leans back and sips his remaining coffee. "...I will admit I was wrong. But I highly doubt you can find a match for yourself." Raven smirks back and sips her tea.

"Maybe a copy of me is not what I need, but someone who is NOT like me. Someone... like yourself" Raven eyes grow wide and black magic engulfs a nearby lamp and blows it to pieces. She kicks Garfield's shin, "Do you want to die you overgrown snot?!"

"Ow! I meant that as in someone to put me in line! I didn't mean you, you moody vampire!" Garfield reaches below the table and rubs his shin. "Oh..." Raven sighs, almost disappointedly, "I'm sorry. I should have figured dark and scary wasn't you type." Raven stairs into her mug. Garfield takes out his wallet, "Lets head back. I'm tired. You must be too." Garfield places the payment on the table plus a tip. "Fine. Let's go." Raven grunts as she stands up and stretches.

"Bye Theo! The food as great!" Garfield yells towards the kitchen.

"Bye Garfield, Miss Raven. I hope I see you both again!" Theo yells back.

"Garfield, I'm going to bed. Don't bother me." Raven walks emotionless towards the bedroom.

"Come on Raven. Its 10:23! Do you at least want a quick drink? Please?" Raven sighs and heads over to the counter the Garfield is at. "What do you want? I got a lot." Garfield asks as he brings out two shot glasses out. "Something that is strong. I have a headache." Garfield smiles and nods. He opens a liquor cabinet and brings out a small, unmarked bottle. He takes the cork off and pours two shots. "Lets make a toast." Garfield says with a smile as he holds up the glass. Raven holds up her glass. "Dolgaya zhizn (долгая жизнь)!" Raven raises a brow but trys her best to repeat what he said,

"Dolgaya zhizn..." They both drink. Garfield downs it with a straight face and a smile. Raven, on the other hand, is coughing and hacking and her eyes are tearing up. "What was that?", Raven chokes out. "That, my friend, was the strongest vodka a non drinker like you can handle. Another?" Garfield holds up the bottle. "No!" Raven responds rapidly.

"Alright." Garfield just pours another and drinks. "Mozhet u nas yest' dolguyu zhizn', dolguyu lyubov', i smert' korotkiy (Может у нас есть долгую жизнь , долгую любовь, и смерть короткий)" Raven looks at Garfield with a confused face, "...What?" Garfield gives a toothy grin and says,

"Nothing. Nothing at all..."

"Garfield... that vodka has a weirdly sweet and fruity after taste. It's good. What kind of vodka is that?" "Its a special kind. I don't know whats in it to be honest. I get it like this. You sure you don't another shot?" Garfield asks holding up the bottle once more. Raven looks down at her glass and sighs.

"Yea... Sure." Raven holds out her glass and Garfield pours another shot for him and her and they both drink. "Gah! It's strong." Raven says clamping onto her burning throat. "...another." Raven holds out her glass. "I hope you know what your doing Rae." Garfield laughs as he fills her glass.

"Shush it green bean..." Raven knocks back the glass shudders as she swallows the vodka.

"I hope your not a lightweight. Because if you are, your going to be plastered." Garfield says taking a swig from the bottle. When he stops, his pupils completely engulf his iris. "Hello my dear." Garfield says in a deep but soothing voice. "It's been too long. How are you?" Garfield smiles showing his teeth, all turned into fangs. "You! What do you want?" Raven asks while getting into a defensive stance. "Calm down, my dear. I have no intention of fighting. I just wish to speak with you." Garfield puts up his hands showing hes not a threat. "Your just a feral beast with no thoughts, only instinct." Garfield smirks, "If I am, then why did I save you? Why would I put you before me? Wild animals think of themselves first. Self preservation. That's feral. I am a part of Beast B- Garfield. Calling me wild and feral is calling him wild and feral too. So ask yourself. Am I feral? Am I wild? Am I all instinct?..." He approaches Raven a caresses her cheek, "Am I dangerous? You know Garfield will do anything for you and keep you safe and so will I. Why do you think that. Because your his friend? That's one reason but not the biggest. But its not my place to express what Garfield feels in his heart. I must go now. Garfield is growing impatient. Goodbye my dear Raven." Garfields' pupils dilate back to there normal size. "Did he hurt you?!" Is the first words out of his mouth. He then notices his hand is cupped on her cheek. "Oh no..." Raven blushes and pulls back her fist. Garfields' face sinks as he see this, "Ah crap..." Raven sends her fist flying into his jaw. Garfield stumbles back and trip's on a stool and crashes to the tile floor. Garfield stays motionless. "...ow." He then grunts out. He stands up to see a narrowed eyed Raven staring at him. "Ehh I don't like that look. Please don't hurt me again." Garfield puts his hands up to protect his face." Raven walks quickly to close the gap between them and grabs his shirt. Her face angry. Then to his surprise, she puts a little kiss on his cheek. He blushes and smiles at Raven. "Heh. Whats that for?" Raven sighs and lets him go and walks into the bed room. "Night Rae!" Garfield smiles and lays on the couch and wraps his arms around him to insulate heat.

Garfield cracks his eyes open to see the room barley illuminated by the morning sun. He looks up and to his surprise, sees Raven reading a book. "Huh?" Garfield looks around to see that his head is in her lap. "Morning Garfield. I didn't want to wake you up." Raven says flipping through a book. Garfield smiles, "You wouldn't mind if I slept a little longer would you?"

"Go ahead." Raven takes a sip of tea. Garfield shuts his eyes. He then feels her fingers in his hair, playing with it gently. "Best morning ever." Garfield says nuzzling into her belly.

"Yep." Raven deadpans while flipping a page. A few hours a later, Garfield starts making some tofu sausage in one pan and Raven makes real eggs in another. They turned on some background music to keep them content while cooking. "So how did you sleep?" Garfield asks Raven while keeping an eye on his food. "Fine. I woke up with a hang over though. I took some pain relief medicine and it helped. Then took a cold shower and drank a few cups of tea. That seemed to help a lot."

"That's good. So... what was all that stuff last night and earlier?" Garfield asks looking at Raven.

"Oh... The Beast said... I called him wild and feral. He said that he is apart of you. So calling him wild is calling you wild. And he then asked me why would he protect me if he was wild. Then he said some other stuff like ' its not my place to express what Garfield feels in his heart' or something like that..." "Is that all he said?" Garfield asks quickly.

"Yeah. I don't know what he meant but I don't really care." Raven says collecting he cooked eggs.

"Oh ok... Just wondering." Garfield says will inspecting his tofu. "Raven... If I was dangerous would you be afraid of me?" Garfield lowering his head and looking away from Raven.

"No." Raven responds confidently. Garfield instantly wraps his arms around Raven from behind and nuzzles into her neck. "Thank you Rae..." Raven smiles a little bit and rests her head on his. Then a light bulb blows up. Both are startled by this. "Garfield..." Raven says trailing off.

"Yes Rae?" Garfield looks into her eyes.

"...My name is RaVEN. Not 'Rae'. And can you please let me go..." Garfield sighs and lets her go. "Thank you, now I'm going to go eat in the bedroom."

"Ok. Sorry Raven..." Raven pecks Garfields' cheek.

"Don't expect a lot of those..." Raven says as she walks into the bedroom. Garfield smiles and shakes his head.

* * *

 **This took** **WAY** **to long to type. Like a weird amount of time. I guess the only reasons I took so long was because 1. Lazy 2. House work 3. School. Mostly lazy. But I feel good about this chapter.** **I was going to throw a Christmas thing in but I was like "Meh... to much work. I'll do it some other time." I sorta rushed the last paragraph but other then that I feel good about this, as I said before. By the way, the song the Garfield and Raven were listing to in the car is really good. I suggest to you look it up if you haven't heard it yet. I'm not the best at anything, so a lot of stuff might not be good, if not the whole story. Well, thanks for reading. I appreciate every single view. If I used Beast Boy instead of Garfield anywhere it was a accident (Besides the part with The Beast) And the spacing IS off in some parts but thats because the text size I used was 12 and FF uses 9. Bla bla bla you don't wanna hear excuses. The next chapter (if I make one) I'll use text size 9 in my documents. Bye, thank you for reading my horrible story :)**


End file.
